


Core

by SimplySyra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Sans - Freeform, The core - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment in the name of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core

It does not happen in quite the way you expected.

You do not fall.

Not really.

There is no gravity. There is no force. There is no mass and yet everything accelerates. Everything expands, extends, elevates. 

What is it? Not science. Not charts and beakers. Not piles of tattered blueprints splattered with old ketchup stains. Everything scatters. Everything but you.

What is it? What _is_ it?

Ah.  
Of course.  
It’s dreaming.

Movement captured in stillness. Falling without falling. The universe arranging and rearranging and arranging around you. You, the point of no return. You, at the core of it all, glowing faintly in a warping, wrapping sea of potentialities and probabilities. 

And somewhere in that frantic frenzy something insidious slides beneath the waves, a faint yet disconcerting discord.

Yes. It is here. Like a heart that skips a beat. Like an unexpected stair in the dark. A plunging, screaming, stomach-sickening break in the.system.

And somewhere, it sees you, too. Knows you. Grins exponential knives at you.

 

G̗̤̗̳̲̩̳ͯ͢r̝̦̻͇͎̼̃ͨe̺͈̱͇ͫͩ͋̐ͭ̀̕͞e̻̻̥̮̬͔̬͓ͨ̉̾t̵̘̪̗̣͈̦̟̜̪͆̿͗̈́͗͢i̢͇̹͉͐̋͋ͧ͐ͧ͞n̰͓͍̻͒͐̾̋̿̕͝g͑͐҉̧͇̖̩͠s̺̼̩̖̟̆̌̑ .

 

Static stutters across your tongue. Metallic. Bitter like aluminum foil ground between your teeth. Teeth grinding, grimacing, grinning. Teeth grinding you down into bare and broken bits. Your bones…Your bones! Electric! Jagged! 

Oh, mercy! Have Mercy! Oh, it’s just numbers! Numbers and numbers and numbers and numbers and 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110011 01101000 01100110 01110011 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110011 01101000 01100110 01110011 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110011 01101000 01100110 01110011 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110011 01101000 01100110 01110011 

 

You…..

 

You  
have

to 

tell

him.

Tell him.

Tell him.  
Tell him.  
Tell him! Tell him! TeLL hIm! TE☹☹ ☟✋

**Author's Note:**

> So what if Gaster threw himself into the Core with the deliberate intention of using what he hoped would be a brief window of omniscience to locate and hopefully destroy the anomaly once and for all?


End file.
